


Andiamo Dove Vi Pare

by bessmertny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black si era rotto le palle.<br/>In maniera incredibile, indescrivibile, inimmaginabile.<br/>Sinceramente, avere vent’anni ed essere spiaccicato sul letto-perchè avere un letto così grande se poi dormiva da solo?- sotto almeno tre coperte non era esattamente l’immagine del divertimento giovanile,ma era la metà di Ottobre e lui aveva già freddo e non aveva nessuna voglia di incontrare o di avere un interazione sociale di qualsiasi tipo con un altro essere umano.<br/>O,come ciò che pensi di aver perduto,torna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andiamo Dove Vi Pare

Sirius Black si era rotto le palle.

  
In maniera incredibile, indescrivibile, inimmaginabile.

  
Sinceramente, avere vent’anni ed essere spiaccicato sul letto-perchè avere un letto così grande se poi dormiva da solo?- sotto almeno tre coperte non era esattamente l’immagine del divertimento giovanile,ma era la metà di Ottobre e lui aveva già freddo e non aveva nessuna voglia di incontrare o di avere un interazione sociale di qualsiasi tipo con un altro essere umano.

  
C’erano tante cose a cui avrebbe dovuto pensare e che avrebbe dovuto fare, ma l’unica cosa che fece fu seppellire la faccia ancora più profondamente nel cuscino.  
Avrebbe potuto pensare alla sparizione furtiva di un paio di calzini neri che aveva, ancora nel pacco e mai usati, oppure spolverare qualche mobile visto che la quantità di polvere era così tanta che poteva essere identificata come terza inquilina e pagare l’affitto.  
O,c’era l’ipotesi alquanto masochista in cui si contemplava il pensiero della trecentesima misteriosa sparizione del suo coinquilino,o pensare di aggiornare la lista ,sempre in crescita, di cose da chiedere al suddetto coinquilino se ci fosse stato un modo-un gufo,un patronus,un fottuto piccione viaggiatore-ma, sorpresa, il modo non c’era.

E Remus non c’era.

Ovviamente Remus non c’era, James stava nascosto da qualche parte di cui lui non aveva la più pallida idea e Peter aveva deciso improvvisamente di avere un attacco di amore filiale, e quindi non usciva da casa da almeno una settimana per stare con mammina.

E lui aveva cose a cui pensare, davvero.

Si rigirò e cominciò ad ispezionare,con tanto di sopracciglia agrottate, le crepe sul soffitto.  
Essere o non essere il custode segreto di James e Lily?Era troppo ovvio?Non che gli sarebbe apparso scritto sulla fronte, ma loro due erano come fratelli, praticamente siamesi. Magari sì, era un tantino fottutamente ovvio.

La cosa peggiore?Avrebbe voluto parlarne con Remus.

Voleva la sua opinione e il suo consiglio,il che era una cosa senza senso, perchè se era vero che Remus era la spia avrebbe potuto ammazzarlo o peggio,fargli dire ogni cosa che sapeva.  
Remus,con le sue maledette missioni senza nome,lui,che ogni volta che Sirius gli chiedeva una spiegazione gli propinava cazzo di scuse su scuse.  
Remus avrebbe potuto farsi una casa,con tutte le stronzate che sparava.  
_Ah,non è niente,devo solo portare queste lettere per Silente._  
_Niente di cui valga la pena parlare._  
_Sono stanco Sirius,vado al letto._  
E Sirius si incazzava,ma arrivava sempre quel punto del litigio in cui girava le spalle e sbatteva le porte tanto forte da poterle rompere,con lo stomaco a pezzi,il cuore in gola e gli occhi pieni d’acqua,perchè questa guerra aveva reso la fiducia tra loro due come il tetto di una casa pieno di pezzi di vetro,ma Sirius Black non piangeva.  
Bè,almeno non davanti a testimoni.

Non sapeva esattamente quando i suoi sentimenti per Remus erano cambiati da essere quelli di un amico per un amico a questa specie di masso sul petto,l’unica cosa chesapeva era che non avevano smesso di crescere da quel giorno.

E lui ora non c’era.

Sirius avrebbe voluto attaccarlo al muro e fargli dire tutto: dove andava,per quale ragione non ne potevano parlare, se in queste missioni fantomatiche aveva incontrato qualcuno, avrebbe voluto baciarlo fino allo sfinimento.

Ma,per quanto lui si vantasse di essere un Grifondoro, aveva una paura _fottuta_.

Per prima cosa, non sapeva quali erano i sentimenti di Remus nei suoi confronti al momento –rassegnazione?amicizia?noncuranza? Sirius sperava che almeno gliene fottesse qualcosa- e poi c’era la fantastica possibilità di mandare anni di amicizia a puttane per questa sua meravigliosa spirale tra il non saperlo tenere nei pantaloni e l’amore.

Meglio avere una parvenza di amicizia che non riuscire più neanche a guardarsi in faccia.

E se Remus era la spia? Ne avrebbe tutte le ragioni visto che la maggior parte dei licantropi stava con il Signore Oscuro e le sue promesse di una cura, quindi Sirius non sentiva il bisogno di biasimarlo.  
No,non è vero,perchè stare dalla parte dei Mangiamorte era da codardi e bastardi e se Remus voleva qualcosa non aveva che da chiedere. _Qualsiasi cosa._  
Così non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte.

Calzini,c’era da comprare dei calzini.Perchè perdeva sempre i calzini?Forse qualcuno entrava dentro casa e li rubava.  
La casa, quella che condivideva con Remus.Tutte le strade portavano a Remus.

Vaffanculo.

  
L’idea di alzarsi dal letto sfiorò la sua mente per un nano secondo,ma vedere quell’appartamento-vuoto, così maledettamente vuoto- gli faceva girare la testa e far venire voglia di trasformarsi in Felpato, appallottolarsi o magari cercare di mordersi la coda per il resto della sua vita.

  
Ora, Sirius Black era un uomo di onore, un Auror di tutto rispetto e non cadde dal letto quando sentì una chiave girare nella toppa della porta all’ingresso;lui scese dal letto congrazia, ma la forza di gravità ebbe la meglio,tutto qua.

RemusRemusRemus!

Era l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare,mentre cercava di piantarsi sul viso un’espressione apatica quando invece il suo cuore aveva deciso di fare una capatina nella sua gola per vedere se le sue corde vocali stavano bene.  
E poi la gente si stupiva che il suo patronus era un cane!Se in quel momento fosse stato Felpato avrebbe sicuramente scodinzolato, e solo il pensiero era abbastanza imbarazzante.

Alla soglia c’era Remus, effettivamente, con i capelli fradici e l’aria di uno che è invecchiato di cento anni in una notte.

Sirius, per distrarsi, si accese una sigaretta, perchè se non spostava la sua attenzione su qualcos’altro avrebbe sicuramente passato almeno quattro ore ad osservare come la luce della lampadina del soggiorno illuminava le ciocche bagnate dei capelli di Remus.

 _Nota per me_ ,pensò _,mai più ricordare a Ramoso quanto era melenso quando sbavava dietro a Lily._

“ Sirius ”disse Remus guardandolo finalmente negli occhi, “ ma non avevi smesso? ”, mise a terra la borsa e Sirius non potè fermare il suo cervello, traditore,perchè le uniche cose che pensò furono _vuol dire che resti?Vuol dire che devi prendere qualcos’altro per poi sparire Merlino solo sa dove?Che cazzo vuol dire?Prendi quella borsa e dattela in faccia,Lupin._  
“Merlino, Remus, pensavo mi conoscessi meglio di così.Senza le sigarette la mia coltivata apparenza da cattivo ragazzo andrebbe a puttane.”, rispose prendendo una boccata di fumo,anche se la verità era che non aveva mai smesso perchè ogni volta che non poteva sentire James o Remus spariva diventava così nervoso che qualcuno lo avrebbe scambiato per una ciminiera.

  
“Fosse mai che tutte le tue ammiratrici vengano deluse” rispose l’altro,con un’aria di vago scherno,al che Sirius avrebbe voluto ridere,visto che non riusciva a farsi una scopata decente senza vedere la faccia di Remus per poi essere mangiato vivo e poi risputato dai sensi di colpa.  
“Fosse mai”ripetè,prendendo un’altra boccata di fumo mentre il suo cervello era andato sotto un’onda catastrofica di cose da dire,una peggio dell’altra.  
_Devo essere il custode segreto di James e Lily?_  
_Che cazzo stai facendo?_  
_Che cazzo sto facendo?_  
_Stai dalla parte di Voldemort?_  
_Ti amo._  
_Cosa siamo diventati?_  
_Se esci da quella porta giuro che ti riprendo e ti lego alla fottutissima sedia!_

Invece fissò il pavimento,vedendo se riusciva a scorgere un idiota tra le formine delle mattonelle.

“ Che hai? ”Remus aveva le sopracciglie agrottate e lo guardava come se gli stesse morendo davanti.  
Sirius pensò che quello era un buon momento per onorare il suo soraggio Grifondoro,ce la poteva fare.  
Forse.  
“ Niente, perchè? ”diede la schiena a Remus e cercò un altro pacchetto di sigarette,perchè poteva andare pure bene che sparivano i calzini,ma le sigarette no.

Il fatto che non riusciva a guardare Remus in faccia e dire una cazzata nello stesso momento non c’entrava niente.

“Pensavo che tu fossi una persona che non dice bugie, Sirius, o almeno non così idiote.Ti si legge in faccia che c’è qualcosa che non va.” il tono di Remus era tra il sorpreso e lo scherno e niente,niente,aveva il potere di fare incazzare Sirius come qualcuno che gli dava del bugiardo,anche se in maniera molto velata.  
“Oh, infatti tu sei la persona più adatta a puntare il dito contro chi non dice la verità, vero Remus?Dove sei andato questa volta, eh?Ad Honululu?Ad accompagnare Cappuccetto Rosso nel Bosco, oh Grande Lupo Cattivo?”  
Avrebbe voluto rimangiarsi la frase nel momento in cui uscì dalla sua bocca e vide lo sguardo ferito di Remus,ma ormai era tardi e venne inondato dalla consapevolezza di aver fatto la cazzata, per l’ennesima volta.  
Remus aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse,per poi fare un sorriso che fu una delle cose più tristi che Sirius aveva mai visto.  
Avrebbe preferito che Remus gli avesse dato un pugno,perchè quel soffrire silenzioso dell’altro era qualcosa che lo aveva sempre fatto sentire piccolo piccolo.  
“Perchè lo fai?”era quasi un sussuro ma Sirius lo sentì benissimo.  
Ah,la domanda del secolo.  
“Perchè faccio cosa?” accese un’altra sigaretta sul mozzicone di quella vecchia,o almeno ci provò,ma l’unica cosa che vide fu la mano di Remus che la prese,la spezzò e la buttò a terra.  
Sirius alzò un sopracciglio,che ebbe tutta l’eloquenza della frase _bella mossa del cazzo_.  
“Tu mi tieni nascoste le cose almeno quanto io lo faccio con te.E non pensare che non me ne sia accorto,non farlo neanche per un secondo,se non ti dico le cose è perchè _non posso_ ”si premette il pollice e l’indice sul dorso del naso e fece un respiro che sembrò togliere tutta l’aria da dentro Sirius “non pensare che per mia sia facile andarmene sapendo che tu non ti fidi di me ,perchè non lo è,Sirius,non lo è affatto.”  
E la sua voce sembrò spezzarsi un pochino quando disse il suo nome, _Sirius_.  
Ed è questo,cazzo,è questo.  
È essere innamorato di qualcuno e non avere la possibilità di fare niente,essere innamorato con la consapevolezza che c’`e altro di più importante,che nonostante tu sia scappato da una casa che era una prigione piena di odio tieni l’amore lontano da te e fai di te stesso un carcere.

“Quindi?Vogliamo fare a gara?Chi riesce a dire più cazzate?Perchè non so te,Lupin,ma io non ho la presenza mentale ne tantomeno sei anni,per fare dei cazzo di giochetti.”  
Ah,questo gli veniva bene,trasformare ciò che provava in sdegno e rabbia.  
“ Davvero? Allora,potresti comportarti da adulto e parlarmi?Se c’è un problema,possiami risolverlo assieme.”  
Remus aveva lo sguardo di un bambino che aspetta l’epifania o di uno davanti ad un camino che prega per Babbo Natale.  
“Insieme?!Come?Tu non ci sei,io ho bisogno di te e tu non ci sei!Tra di noi è più tangibile la presenza delle bugie che di qualsiasi altra cosa!”  
Sirius sa di essere egoista,sa di amare in un modo che è difficile da ricambiare,troppo forte,assoluto,intenso.  
Remus era spiazzato;per un momento il malandrino sempre dietro ai libri era a corto di parole.  
“Sai una cosa,Remus?Che si fotta.Che si fotta la guerra,che si fotta quello che c’è stato.Io non ce la faccio più.”  
“No,no,non è questo il modo”,Sirius sentì una morsa di sinistra eccitazione quando vide il suo panico riflesso negli occhi di Remus _,provi quello che provo Io?Riesci a capirlo?Senti qualcosa?Ti fa male?Bene._  
“Arrenderci non è un opzione,Sirius.Se tu cercassi di parlarmi,di,di farmi capire, ne usciremo insieme.Non chiudermi fuori,per favore”

 

“James mi ha chiesto di essere il suo custode segreto.” Aveva gli occhi fissi in quelli di Remus,una sfida,un invito a fare un mossa-puntargli contro la bacchetta o uscire dalla porta.  
Attento a non dire niente di più,lui poteva sparire,ma suo fratello no,ne aveva già perso uno.  
“Se hai una perla di saggezza o una citazione presa da un libro che fa al caso,sei pregato di divulgarla.”  
Il viso di Remus era livido in maniera impressionante e con una mascella in pericoloso decadimento.  
“Comunque,”Sirius di sforzò di continuare, nonostante tutto il suo corpo volesse darsi all’ammutinamento.Si rese conto che aveva distaccato lo sguardo da Remus e che aveva la voce di un bambino e le lacrime agli occhi-ho fatto una cazzata,ho fatto una grandissima cazzata- “Io non so se la spia,se lavori per Silente o che cazzo vai facendo,qualsiasi cosa devi fare,falla in fretta.”

  
Non aveva il coraggio di guardare Remus,perchè cazzo,l’opzione di essere fatto fuori dalla persona che ami non dovrebbe essere allettante come lo era in quel momento.Il pensiero che l’ultima cosa che i suoi occhi potevano vedere era Remus-una bacchetta alzata, l’espressione concentrata,Avada Kedavra- era _rincuorante_.  
E vide James,Lily e il piccolo Harry sperando che potessero trovare un Custode Segreto con più cervello di lui,magari Silente,che non metteva il cuore davanti a tutto e sapeva ragionare prima di fare le cose.Non che ci volesse un genio.

L’altro lo guardò,o meglio,lo fissò come se fosse indeciso su cosa fare e Sirius non era un tipo paziente.

“Quindi?Che devi fare?Per l’amor di Godric,Remus,fai qualcosa cazzo,solo,qualunque,qualunque dannatissima cosa.”  
Aveva le mani nei capelli e la fronte sulle ginocchia,neanche sapeva come cazzo c’era finito sul pavimento, e per un momento gli venne in mente che forse c’era la possibilità che a Remus non gliene fregava davvero niente di lui,che era solo il coglione con cui abitava e con cui condivideva un pezzo di passato,e niente più.  
Il freddo che lo pervase fu qualcosa che le parole non possono descrivere.

“Sirius,cazzo.”  
Sirius sentì un pesante _thump_ e si rese conto che era il rumore delle ginocchia di Remus sul pavimento soltanto quando l’altro gli prese la faccia tra le mani,la portò a sè e lo baciò.

Sirius sapeva che i suoi occhi non furono mai tanto aperti come in quel momento.

Ma fu un attimo e poi la fronte di Remus riposava sulla sua e le mani di Sirius corsero a coprire le sue e si mordeva il labbro perché non piangere,non ti azzardare.  
“Guardami, _guardami_.Non sono la spia,Sirius”Remus faceva no con la testa e quando gli uscì dalla bocca qualcosa simile ad un singhiozzo Sirius voleva seriamente morire “non sono la spia,ma tu non lo sapevi,Dio,avrei potuto ucciderti, lo capisci,Sirius?”le mani di Remus intorno al suo viso strinsero così forte da fare quasi male, ma quelle di Sirius strinsero altrettanto.

“Ti amo.”

Cento punti a Grifondoro per la sincerità e il tempismo orrido.  
Le loro bocche si rincontrarono e le mani di Sirius andarono a circondare il viso di Remus,che rise.  
“Non vado da nessuna parte”  
Sirius aggrottò le sopracciglia,pensando a quelle missioni per un misero istante e Remus sembrò leggergli nel pensiero.  
“Sono missioni di Silente,Sirius.Per i licantropi.Tu mi ami,tu mi ami.”  
Sirius cominciò ad annuire così velocemente che gli si sarebbe potuto spezzare l’osso del collo.  
Per un momento si abbracciarono,e c’era il rumore dei loro respiri e due cuori che sembravamo ali di colibrì, _veloci,veloci,veloci_.  
Ribaciò Remus, “ _per favore,per favore_ ”, non sapeva neanche che cosa stava chiedendo ma quando sentì la lingua di Remus nella sua bocca gemette,il loro primo bacio.  
Remus mise le mani sulle gambe di Sirius e se le portò intorno ai fianchi,cosa che rese Sirius coscente del fatto che lui poteva anche stare in uno stato emotivo degno di una tempesta,ma che certe parti di lui erano decisamente molto _sveglie_.  
Inutile dire che come un idiota cercò di coprire la sua erezione con la maglietta,portandola avanti per coprirla,ma il gesto non era così felpato come lui aveva pensato e Remus doveva essersene accorto visto che ci poggiò sopra il palmo della mano,la faccia seppellita nell’incavo del collo di Sirius.  
“Ah,Sirius, dovresti sentire il tuo odore adesso”,Sirius non aveva la presenza mentale per occuparsi di odori, perché la mano di Remus aveva superato l’elastico del suo pigiama ed era proprio lì.  
Sirius inarcò la schiena,appoggiò di nuovo la testa al muro e cercò di respirare in maniera normale,cosa difficile quando i sogni di mille e una sega,e non solo mentale,diventano realtà quando invece ti saresti aspettato la fine.  
E invece era lì,con la bocca aperta come un pesce ed emettendo suoni che neanche il peggior gigolò da quattro soldi,senza la minima vergogna, perché era il più fortunato figlio di puttana sulla faccia della terra.  
Poi,oh,la mano di Remus strinse un pò e cominciò a fare su e giù,su e giù,il suo viso non si era spostato di un millimetro dal collo di Sirius che per quanto imbarazzante,stava già per scoppiare.  
“Remus,Remus,ah,se continui così non resisto per neanche altri dieci secondi”, si sforzò di mettere una parola dietro l’altra, perchè davvero, chi avrebbe mai pensato che far qualcosa di semplice come parlare potesse portare così tanti problemi?  
Remus alzò la testa e lo guardò.Sirius notò il riflesso dorato negli occhi,come quando la luna piena si affacciava sulla notte.  
Sirius sentì le mani di Remus sui fianchi che lo invitavano ad alzarsi e lui le seguì,oh,avrebbe seguito quelle mani ovunque.  
Una volta in piedi Remus lo baciò di nuovo e Sirius si lasciò guidare,e guidare,e guidare finchè non cadde sul proprio letto con Remus addosso.  
Prese coraggio e afferrò l’orlo della maglia di Remus, facendo un respiro profondo la tolse da sopra il licantropo e in un momento di pura temerarietà,ma più disperazione e _vogliavogliavoglia_ , vide le sue mani correre alla cerniera dei pantaloni dell’altro, per poi essere fermato da un bacio e da una mano sotto la schiena,che fece leva e lo spostò indietro finchè la sua testa non poggiò sul cuscino.

Se avesse saputo che le cose sarebbero andate in questo modo avrebbe almeno rifatto il letto.

Ma le labbra di Remus erano di nuovo sulle sue e questa volta era il turno della sua maglietta di sparire e, cosa interessante, scoprì che i licantropi avevano accresciuto un nuovo superpotere:l’abilità molto utile di sfilare pantaloni e mutande in una botta sola.

Oh.

Sirius si rese conto di essere molto nudo e molto eccitato e di avere un licantropo addosso che era molto eccitato ma troppo vestito, e da brava persona si premurò subito di risolvere il problema,ma il modo in cui Remus lo guardò lo fece fermare e anche un pò tremare.  
“Tu non hai la più pallida idea di quante volte ho immaginato questo momento, da quanto tempo” nascose di nuovo il viso nel collo di Sirius,che sentì le labbra di Remus allargarsi in un sorriso sulla sua pelle e si lasciò scappare una piccola risata.  
“Benvenuto nel club.Vuoi una spilletta?”circondò Remus con le braccia e portò i loro visi così vicini che i loro nasi si sfiorarono,e non si dica che Sirius Black non abbia ingegno perché mentre baciava l’altro con praticamente tutta l’anima le sue mani,piccoli affaretti ingeniosi,tornarono in basso nella speranza di aprire,se altre distrazioni stavano lontane,la cerniera dei pantaloni di Remus.  
Il bacio era sempre più profondo,le mani di Remus affondarono nei capelli di Sirius che si alzò un pò su,e metteva le mani ovunque perchè ormai i pantaloni li avevano slacciati ma non potevano stare ferme.  
“Te, te, voglio solo te.”Remus rispose,mettendosi tra le gambe aperte di Sirius a cui cliccò qualcosa in testa,come pezzi di puzzle che vanno al loro posto.  
Stava per fare l’amore con Remus.

Il pensiero di avere Remus dentro gli fece girare la testa, era così giusto, così perfetto, che l’unica domanda che gli venne in mente era se per caso avrebbe potuto tenercelo.

Remus cominciò ad andare giù,baci lasciati sul petto di Sirius come pezzi di pane per trovare la strada per tornare a casa, poi la sua bocca era su Sirius che emise un gemito così forte che dovette chiudersi la bocca con la mano.  
Remus tolse una mano dai fianchi di Sirius e gli liberò la bocca, si alzò baciando il ventre di Sirius e dicendogli “Voglio sentirti.”  
Sirius lo guardò e cercò di rendere il suo respiro il più regolare possibile,fallendo miseramente.  
“Remus,per l’amore di tutto ciò che è sacro,togliti quei cazzo di pantaloni!”  
Il licantropo sorrise e fece quello che gli venne detto,e adesso che erano entrambi nudi la pazienza di Sirius non esisteva più.  
La pelle di Remus era leggermente scura,un chiaro contrasto alla sua pelle così pallida, con quelle cicatrici regalate da tutte le trasformazioni e Sirius si chiese se per caso qualcuna l’avesse lasciata Felpato per sbaglio.  
Avvicinò il viso ad una che partiva dalla spalla destra di Remus per finire quasi sul pettorale sinistro,tracciando il percorso con la lingua.  
L’altro lasciò andare un gemito e prese la bacchetta,in un battito di ciglia le dita di Remus si bagnarono e la mano si sposto tra le gambe di Sirius.

“Va bene,va bene.Farò piano,mh?Ti amo anch’io,lo sai vero?Dal primo giorno alla fermata del treno,tu e quel tuo dannatissimo odore.”  
Sirius sorrise ed era come essere nati di nuovo con la consapevolezza più bella del mondo.  
Ribaciò Remus e lo voleva,lo voleva _ora_.  
“Piano un par di palle,Lupin.”  
Avrebbe voluto essere sensibile,ma la mano di Remus in mezzo alle sue gambe con un dito che faceva capolino in posti che gli facevano voglia di urlare non era una cosa che stuzzicava la sua vena romantica.  
Remus rise e lo baciò e poi oh,Sirius sentì distintamente quella piccola parte di Remus dentro,e gemette nella bocca dell’altro che lo baciò con ancora più passione e il calore nel suo bacino ribollì ancora di più,e quel qualcosa dentro di lui comiciò a muoversi e ad un dito se ne aggiunse un’altro,e un’altro e Sirius era diventato un cosa informe con mani arpionate alle spalle di Remus neanche stesse affogando,che non riusciva a fermare i gemiti e con le gambe allacciate in modo compulsivo ai fianchi dell’altro.  
“Oh, ti prego,ah,Remus non ce la faccio più,per favore”  
Quello che stava provando era la cosa più bella che avesse mai provato,lussuria pura,ma sapeva che se Remus toglieva quelle dannatissime dita e usava qualcos’altro,sarebbe stato ancora meglio.  
Naturalmente era troppo occuppato a spingersi con tutta la volontà che aveva contro suddetta mano per cercare di articolare un discorso.  
“Continua a fare questi suoni e sono sicuro che per quanto possa essere degradante,”e qui Remus ebbe la magnifica idea di piegare un pò le dita ed fu davvero per fortuna che Sirius non urlò “sono quasi sicuro che verrò senza che neanche mi tocchi”  
“Mi dispiace tanto,ma al momento il tuo orgoglio non è in cima alla lista delle mie priorità”  
Avrebbero dovuto dargli un premio al sarcasmo,visto che riusciva a tirarlo fuori anche in situazioni del genere.  
“Ah,davvero?E che cosa c’è allora,mh?”  
Sirius era già a tanto così dall’implorare,e Remus che lo guardava come se lo volesse mangiare mentre se ne usciva con cose del genere non aiutava per niente.  
“Secondo te?”e qui ebbe la magnifica idea di mettere una mano al muro per spingersi meglio contro Remus,che dopo solo tre spinte gliela prese e la baciò,facendo diventare Sirius ancora più frustrato.  
“Remus!” il licantropo decise di ridacchiare, ridacchiare, sulle labbra di Sirius mentre gli dava un bacio.  
“Ah,certo che abbiamo fretta.Sei la visione più bella che io abbia mai visto, credo sia più che normale che mi goda lo spettacolo.”  
Siriua sorrise, e decise di giocare sporco.Avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio di Remus e gli bastò una sola parola sospirata con un filo di voce e sull’onda di un gemito per ottenere quello che voleva.

  
_“Fottimi”_

Remus rimase fermò per un secondo, poi le sue dita sparirono e Sirius si ritrovò con le gambe sollevate e Remus dentro,allelujah.  
“Tu non hai idea di quello che mi fai.”  
Oh,ma Sirius sapeva l’effetto che Remus faceva a lui,lo sapeva da quando aveva diciasette anni e cercava un senso in sentimenti troppo ingombranti che non capiva e non sapeva gestire, in un amore che adesso lo faceva sentire completo come se fosse il mondo intero.  
Remus cominciò a spingere e le spinte erano accompagnate da una sinfonia di gemiti che Sirius avrebbe voluto registrare per far sì che facessero da sottofondo alla sua vita quotidiana,e più Remus spingeva più Sirius gli spingeva contro ed era sicuro che le mani d Remus sui suoi fianchi avrebbero lasciato dei lividi ma cazzo gliene fregava.  
Entrambi avevano cominciato a dire cose senza senso ed era una eco infinita di _ti amo,più forte,oh,oh,oh._  
Sirius era al limite,si sentiva troppo stretto nel suo corpo con la bocca di Remus che gli baciava il petto e la frizione dei loro corpi che lo stava facendo diventare matto,ma anche se voleva solo venire,venire e venire finchè di lui non rimaneva niente, allo stesso tempo non voleva che questo momento finisse.

Stupido conflitto di interessi.

Ma,siccome le cose si fanno in due,non ebbe molta scelta quando le spinte di Remus divennero più forti e più veloci se non cedere all’orgasmo,e che orgasmo.  
Sirius tremava e c’era Remus ovunque che gli sussurrava cose zuccherose per cui poi Sirius l’avrebbe sicuramente preso in giro.  
Sapeva che l’altro lo aveva raggiunto quando sentì qualcosa scoppiare dentro di lui,e Merlino gemiti che fece Remus furono qualcosa di sensazionale.  
Entrambi avevano il fiatone come se avessero corso dei kilometri,con le fronti attaccate e sfiorandosi le labbra.  
Quando Remus si tolse da dentro di lui,Sirius emise un ultimo gemito.  
Remus aveva il viso sul suo petto e lo stava guardando con attenzione.  
“Pensavi fossi la spia” disse Remus mentre giocava con i capelli di Sirius,e lo disse come se non fosse niente,come se le ultime ore non avessero cambiato le loro vite.  
“Mi dispiace”fu tutto quello che riuscì a rispondere Sirius,prendendo una mano di Remus e stringendola,sperando di poter far capire a gesti ciò che non riusciva ad esprimere in parole.  
“Lo capisco,davvero.Non posso dire che il pensiero che tu potessi esserlo non mi abbia sfiorato” Remus lo strise forte,la paura di perdere qualcosa di appena trovato e troppo importante.  
“Capisco.” fu la risposta e Sirius lo strinse equalmente forte.

“Allora,in quale paese vogliamo nasconderci?”

 

 

Da quel giorno passò del tempo.  
Avevano scoperto che Peter era la spia,cuore probabilmente troppo debole per fare una guerra e una predisposizione naturale a nascondersi dietro gente più grande di lui.  
I piani dei malandrini erano dunque cambiati:dal passare una vecchiaia insieme a stare lontani con silenziose visita ad Azkaban,tra l’odio e il cercare di comprendere.  
James e Lily erano sotto Fidelius,con la speranza di poter proteggere quel prodigio di figlio che prima o poi li avrebbe salvati tutti.

Nonostante tutto,Sirius Black era felice.  
Viaggiare di parte in parte non era facile, e sopratutto non era facile per lui vivere con la paura che il minimo sbaglio potesse far cadere il delicato castello di carte dentro la quale si nascondevano o sopprimere la voglia di fare qualche gesto eroico e alquanto idiota.  
Anche perché se qualcuno poteva fare una cazzata così grossa era proprio lui,ma ringraziando il cielo con lui c’era un licantropo abbastanza intelligente e posato da bilanciare il suo essere una testa di cazzo.  
Quando Remus gli aveva detto che sarebbe venuto con lui Sirius aveva detto no,perché era troppo pericoloso ma Remus non lo aveva ascoltato.  
Infatti,dopo che il Fidelius era stato fatto,Sirius si era ritrovato Remus nel soggiorno con le cose di entrambi impacchettate e pronte per il viaggio,compresi i benedetti calzini.

“A che pensi?” Remus gli baciò i capelli e spezzò la trama dei suoi pensieri.Sirius alzò un poco le spalle e si avvicinò di più.  
“A tutto ciò che è cambiato.”  
Remus lo strinse.  
“Buon cambiamento o brutto cambiamento?”  
E adesso c’erano i baci e la consapevolezza di essere nudi,di essere loro stessi e di poter essere veri.  
I loro bacini si incontrarono e Sirius sorrise.  
“Cambiamento assolutamente fantastico.”

 

Questa è la prima volta che posto qui e sono alquanto nervosetta,ma ho l'impellente bisogno di conoscere la gente italiana di questo fandom,quindi fatevi vivi,anche se solo per dire che dovrei darmi all'ippica sul cavallo a dondolo.  
Sono completamente cosciente e inorridita dal fatto che la scena di sesso sembra un attimo presa in prestito da un Harmony,ngh.  
Probabilmente vi renderete conto della mia grande guerra con l’italiano,pregate per la mia anima affinché io ne possa uscirne vincitrice.  
Il titolo è preso da "Il Ballo del Conte d'Orgel,di Raymond Radiguet. E come dice la mia cara Madre,  
Se Vedemio.


End file.
